AU: Cheating Husband
by dreamless.demon
Summary: I don't own anything and this is about Thor's arranged marriage. What if the girl he thought he fell in love with was nothing compared to the only person he found himself truly wanting and loving that walked in after her? The rest is inside lovelies. This is for one of my brother Thor's on Tumblr. XD
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

**When Thor was born he was already intended to marry. His father Odin owned half of the big companies out in the big city and the other half was his enemies, Laufey. They got together one afternoon to discuss business, coming up with the idea that their children would marry.**

**Odin had his son Thor and put him through hell with studies, school, languages, and by the time it came to Thor being by his father's side in the company at age 30 (handsome and very well built), Odin and Laufey thought it was time their children should meet. At this time Loki (a mistress' son) comes along with his older sister. Upon seeing the girl Thor is extremely happy, Sif is as beautiful as the pictures but upon seeing the next person that walked in the room he instantly falls in love.**

****(I know I said Sif a lot so...)

Chapter 1

Thor wore a dark blue suit as he stood in the large room. Walking to the large room that covered a whole wall he looked out it. The Manhattan area was large and most of it was soon to be his, as long at he married their rivals daughter. He couldn't wait for the girl he saw pictures of ever since he was little he was happy for this moment. As the male ran a large hand through his blonde hair he looked down to the ground see another black car. It must be them, the man thought before he walked slowly over to sit on the couch.

The room was one in their main building, it was comfortable and formal. All it had was a mini bar towards the window, two couches that were facing each other, a coffee table and two chairs. Thor thought momentarily about how this girl was, after all they would be married for a long time. The blue eyed angle was nervous, more nervous than his first time with a girl, or more than when he entered the company not even a year ago.

When he heard voices out of the door he sat up straight, trying to hid e the fact that he was shaking. First to enter the room was a very large male, taller than he and Odin. He must have been Laufey, pale, black greying hair and red like eyes. Next to enter was his father which was smaller compared to Thor, white hair, a beard, and a nasty scare across his right eye.

When he stood and shook the opposing man's large hand the blonde felt like a child next to him, a big smile was greeted with the others cold gaze but that was soon forgotten when his betrothed walked in.

Sif was beautiful. Long wavy brown hair, silk to the touch he was sure. Her body had all the right curves and her eyes were just as beautiful, her lips were captivating and as she came closer he smiled once more. "I am sorry, you are the most beautiful thing I have seen." He bowed slightly, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh please, do not flatter me Mr. Odinson, you are far more handsome." She giggled as her body took a seat next to her father on the opposite side of where Odin sat. When Thor sat next to his father, the smile still on his face Laufey growled and yelled over to the open door their secretary was holding open.

"Loki! Hurry up will you?!" He was not happy about that name it seemed and the blue eyed male was confused. Maybe Loki was the one Odin spoke of that was always compared to Thor. Even though he didn't like the fact that this male was far smarter than he, he was quite curious to see what he looked like.

As the arrogant male entered the room, door closing behind him he was almost the splitting image of his father, except green eyes, smaller, and a little girly. If Odin's son thought he had fallen for Sif or have ever thought she was beautiful he thought wrong. Loki was now the object of his attention and the girl didn't like it at all.

Loki walked to the chair that sat in between the couches and glared at the blonde looking to his father next. "You could have started without me. I am not to be married, to that..thing." His voice was far more crueler than that of Laufey and he seemed to have more hate than the hate between his own father and Odin. Thor shook his head briefly a bit taken back, but that's what he thought was wrong, Loki was the male he had first fallen in love with and the only one he was sure to love. The fiancee was soon forgotten as he kept his gaze on that beautiful man.

He felt a hand on his leg and looked over to see Sif smiling at him. "You are to marry me, not him." She mouthed and he blushed. It was true, he was to marry her, not some..he couldn't bring himself to call him an asshole, stuck up dick, nothing rude came to mind only love. He shook his head yes at her and smiled.

"When will this wedding be taking off then?" The 30 year old asked. Odin laughed loudly and spoke to Laufey.

"He must be ready to get with your daughter. I do think you have brought her up well. And what of you Loki?!" He extended a hand and pounded him on the back.

Laufey looked at his daughter, Odin, Thor then Odin again. "We have agreed for it to be a month from now. Plans are already underway, we both know this and everything should be ready by then. I think in the time Thor and Sif have that they should go on a few dates, get the people talking even more. It will be good for our business. As Far as Loki, he has said that he thinks marriage is useless, he will take over my companies just as I retire in a few years."

Loki glared at the Odin man. He hated being touched, even more so by some man that they should hate. His gaze turned to his half sister and he hissed at her. Sif in returned had a satisfied look on her when she leaned back. As Odin and Laufey left to talk about business awhile later Sif, Loki, and Thor were left in an uncomfortable silence.

Spotting a chance to sit next to Thor Sif got up and did so, laying her purse to the side. Her hands went to the blonde's covered arm and touched it. "Oh! You are so big, do you work out?" He laughed lightly taking off the coat. Any chance he got he would talk about it, it was no exception to his fiancee.

"Yes, I do. I do every morning even run occasionally. What do you do to stay so..cute." Beautiful now belonged to Loki. As the girl's gaze was on the body blue eyes looked up to see the green. It left him speechless again he tried to remember how to breathe. Loki noticed and laughed briefly before calling Sif a slut.

"I am not a slut bitch." She turned to face him now, an arm around Thor's own arm. She smiled and huffed at him. "You're only jealous because he's marrying me not you."

The pale man leaned forward his hands clasping together. "And you are only jealous because he keeps looking at me, not you. Mewling quim, you understand nothing but money." He got up and straightened his dark green suit. Walking over to the mini bar, Thor's eyes following him. The curves on that man was unbelievable, and that skin, even those eyes were- Sif leaned up and kissed him catching him off guard.

He would have gladly accepted it if he now found disgust in the woman. "Please." he said, pulling away, "There is plenty of time for that, but I want to get to know you first." Thor tried to hide his new found feelings for her and smiled holding her chin in his hand. Sif was awestruck by his eyes but smiled.

"Of course my love." She spoke, unclasping her arms from his own. She continued to smile and got up. "Ladies room, I'm so sorry darling. And you, you little thief, don't you dare steal him away from me."

"Like the others? Or the fact that I'm sure I already have. Either way, sister, you should go back to sleeping with father for money." Loki laughed and took a drink. He was satisfied at the result of his insults: Sif growling in anger and cussing at him before she left, slamming the door behind her of course. He walked back to his seat and sighed, finally the nastiness had gone away.

Thor blinked at it all just silent. Loki was so rude to others in yet there was a side to him that he felt only he could see. "Is it true that, she sleeps with her father?"

Green eyes look up, just the most innocent look he ever sported that morning. "Yeah, she used to, till she found out that she could sleep with other guys." He took a drink and the blue eyes grazed the adams apple that bobbed.

"Is she right about you steeling all the men she was with?" He was being curious not only that but he wanted to find out everything.

"Yes, but I never had sex with them. I was raped when I was smaller because I was so much like my mother, father's mistress. After that father took me away from her abuse and I was brought up with Sif. I learned all the secrets of the house fast and I just kept to myself. I think I grew up listening about you and I sort of wanted to come along today to finally meet you." Loki looked away shyly, taking another drink. Apiece of hair fell out of the perfect hair and Thor walked over to sit close.

The black haired man's legs were crossed but that didn't stop the blonde's knee to be touching his own. A big hand reached out and tucked the hair back behind an ear before it slowly cupped the slender male's jaw, the thumb slowly stroking the high cheek bone. "I grew up hearing about you and had a bit of curiosity on who I was being compared to. But I see now that they made a mistake on who I should have married."

Pale flesh soon turned a bit red and the pink lips opened to say something but couldn't. Sif was gone out of both of their minds and Thor leaned in, giving Loki a kiss. He could taste the alcohol but he didn't care. Loki let his leg drop off his other and he leaned forward not only to set the drink on the coffee table but to reach out with that hand to tangle in that bright sunny hair.

—

Loki and Thor decided to go out after the wedding would take place. Sif would get what she wanted and so would they. Loki stood in the back of the after party, he didn't want any pictures taken, he didn't want to feel uncomfortable, he didn't even want any interviewers in his face.

As he sat on a seat in a private room he starred at the fire burning and he threw the glass full of Scotch at it. Briefly did it burn more. He ran a hand through his long black hair tired of the attention on Thor already. That man was his for gods sake. he looked at his white suit and smiled. No one dared to wear white on the wedding day because of the bride, but Loki didn't care, he wanted that marriage dead.

"Loki, calm down. I am here." A husky voice ran out next to him and he shivered. It was Thor and he wanted to just cry in his arms from everything, but they would soon be together. Sif didn't know it but Loki was secretly following them to their honeymoon, and instead of it being her week of romance, it was going to be theirs.

The blue eyed male leaned further down and grabbed Loki's face to turn and kiss him. It would be their millionth kiss it would seem but the blonde didn't care, it felt like their first each time. "I can't wait for tomorrow." The big man growled going back to the open kiss.

As they began a heated making out session Loki stood up and they slowly began to make their way towards the bathroom, to lock the door and make sure no one was to be in there. Loki wanted to remind Thor who was boss right now, aside from not being in the mood for any shit from others he wanted to see what the big male tasted like.

Thor pulled away and looked into the man he pressed roughly against the wall. "We are not going to do this today, I want to wait for the right moment with you."

The green eyed male laughed evilly. "Don't worry big boy, we will have all week to have sex. Every. Single. Day. Just. Sex. Sensually, rough, sweet, intimately…" With each pause he kissed the blue eyed angel's clothed body all the way down to where he was on his knees, kissing the bulge that showed. Thor moaned out, hanging his head back before looking down.

"Loki…" He growled again running a hand through the silken hair. So much softer and more delicate than Sif. Right his wife. "Loki, please, this is all-"

"No, Thor. I want to taste you, I've waited so long, you're telling me that you don't want this?" He continued to look down at the teasing innocent man. He was lucky that he loved him, loved him so much. He nodded his head yes and the black haired male went straight to work on unbuttoning the slacks, unzipping, and pulling them down along with the boxer briefs.

They both let out a light moan and as the big man was about to say something Loki eagerly takes Thor's cock in his mouth. When it slid down the throat multiple times they both couldn't help but to moan. "Loki.." Was all he could say, after all his love was slowly tempting him to be rough. Not caring anymore he quietly spoke an I'm sorry both hands were by then entangled in the hair and he began to fuck Loki's mouth.

The black haired male didn't care it made him want the male even more. He began to get hard himself, his stomach turning and his whines of need and pleasure filled the air along with his lover's own. After a bit of time that passed his throat began to become painfully sore but the next move made it a little bit better from the raw feeling.

"Loki, I'm coming, oh gods-!" He moaned throatily, growling almost as he shoved deep into his mouth and came holding his head there until he knew the male would drink it all. Once pulling away he saw the black haired one coughing, standing up to glare at him too. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You don't need to be sorry, I just, need to get used to it, is all." It hurt him to speak, but it was all worth it. "Plus, I love to see my little business man getting out of control sometimes." Loki was back to being cocky.

"Do not mouth off to me Loki, I am also not little. Unless you want me to shove it in your throat again to make that clear." Thor laughed lightly, stuffing his member in the pants he picked up around his ankles. He pulled his love in his arms and kissed the top of his head. "I only jest."

"I know this…You won't ever leave me, will you?" He spoke, wrapping his arms around him. He was afraid, after all he was the only one he fell in love with.

"I told you, I will always love you. I did not lie to you when I spoke this a few weeks back. You are the only one I will truly love." He pulled back looking at the green eyes.

"Fine, I believe you. I suppose I as well love you, now give us a kiss." As they laughed they heard a familiar sound, a clicking of a camera. That was right, they forgot to check the bathroom.

Instead of Thor getting mad Loki did, changing into his usual arrogant ways in front of others. "Give it to me you foul creature!" He grabbed the camera away from the person in the shower and threw it on the ground, stomping on it. He took out the memory card afterwords, the thing completely ruined. "You tell anyone and I'll come after you personally to bash your skull in." He patted the person down and found nothing more. The person just ran out and left the building.

"Go get ready for tomorrow, okay love?" Thor spoke, putting his hands on the shaking shoulders.

Loki shook them off but nodded in response leaving and the other following. The 30 year old could only smile at the 27 year old. He was cute and would always be that way, his mind would never change about him he was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Thor sat on the plane next to a sleeping Sif he smiled. He didn't want to hurt her, she was his wife, but everything that he now knew about her made him feel fed up with her already. He thought he loved her, that was until he met her step-brother Loki of course.

As it was night time and most people were sleeping Thor just couldn't help but think about Loki, which was riding behind the first class. Despite being brought up as a man who had beautiful things and was pampered he was secretive enough not to cause problems between Thor's new marriage.

As the blue eyed angel looked back he saw just the man he fell in love with, the only person he was sure of to fall in love with. His heart beat began going quicker and he smiled big, slowly putting up his hand to wave. When the black haired male smiled and waved back Thor quickly looked over on his side were the girl lay. Slipping out of her grasp and leaning her the other way he got up quietly and walked where Loki was standing. As he gave him a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around him like they were to dance. The smaller male wrapped his arms around the thick neck of the other and smiled even more.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, just a few more hours and we are to land on the Bahamas." The blonde leaned down and kissed the pink lips softly, the green eyed male closed his eyes and kissed back hungrily. Before it got heated anymore than that they pulled away. As their bodies stayed close together the leaner male spoke. "We have a big day tomorrow, get some sleep, you'll need it."

Thor gulped nervously but it was shook off by the lust he saw in his lover's eyes. "Yes, I suppose I will. But you're going to need it more because I don't think I'll ever want to let go of that beautiful body of yours."

"Thor, go back to your seat." He hissed, before they shared a quick kiss. When they parted and went back to their seats he could easily go to sleep now that he was glad Loki was fine. Loki on the other hand couldn't fall back to sleep, more thoughts of Thor and relaxation tomorrow help him though.

—

As the plane landed Loki would waited to be the very last on off, it gave him time to change into black leather pants, boots, a loose, baggy, v-neck shirt, and a scarf that was just throw around his neck. His hair was not slicked back but free and feathery, shaping his pale face.

Sticking on his dark sun glasses and grabbing his carry on bag he walked out and began to go in the air port and find his back. The one thing he hated about airports was when people always began flirting with you, aside the fact that Loki went back to being the nasty rude person around people, he was violent when people tried to flirt with him. Grabbing his bag and quickly leaving the area he found that as he walked outside a smile escaped him.

This was to where he would spend his first days with his beloved. "Are you, by any chance Loki Laufey son?" A dark male walked up to him. He was handsome but now that he had Thor, he was no longer interested. The green eyes peered through the sun glasses and gave a bit of a growl.

"What is it to you?"

"Mr. Odinson said to take you to this address." The man couldn't help but be awestruck and a bit shy. It didn't surprise Loki about the man's reaction, but it did make him smile about what Thor was doing for him.

"Fine then."

—

Being at the hotel all morning with Sif was exhausting. She wanted to go everywhere, go shopping, have sex, everything happened all but the sex. He found that he couldn't get hard with her no matter what she tried unless he thought of Loki again, for the millionth time. He wanted to escape to that lone house up that trail from the hotel. He would make up for it he was sure, so as it was time to drop Sif off at a new friends house he stopped by a gift shop on the way there, picking up a stuffed bear which was green.

Once he arrived at the house and paid the cab driver some money he unlocked the door and shut the door behind him. It was one of his own houses he bought awhile ago and he knew the perfect person to keep there. Looking around the kitchen, nothing, looking in the inside pool to the back, nothing. Where was he, Thor thought momentarily before he walked to the master bedroom.

There Loki was and all the beauty in the world. In a light white robe that was tied loosely around his body, dark hair caressing that milky flesh…The blonde almost dropped the small stuffed bear but walked to the sleeping like figure on the bed. Just as he began to tower over the body green eyes shot open but then relaxed. They didn't say anything to each other but they kissed and that said everything that was needed.

Loki pealed off the big leather jacket as Thor worked on slowly making the robe fall of the smooth shoulders. As they made out frantically and so very needy clothes were soon scattered on the bed and on the floor the black haired male's piece of clothing almost ripped and on the floor as well.

Once the blue eyed angel was between the leaner one's legs they just looked at each other momentarily before Loki huffed out a 'fuck me now'. Thor just looked at him and continued, spitting on his hand and rubbing the entrance before he did it again and coated the large pulsing cock. As needy moans and pleas escaped the pale man's lips he couldn't hold back anymore and lined his member with the puckering hole. Grabbing both hip he thrusted in, all the way to the hilt. Once he heard a satisfied cry he began to go quick and hard thrusts.

"Gods your tight Loki…" Thor huffed. That was all Loki could hear though. Crying out into the cool open air he had no shame he wanted his new lover more than anything and he would keep it if it meant loosing the blonde kept on going into him he could barely form words much less be coherent. After about half an hour of that the pale green eyed man cried out, arching his back and clenching his walls around the cock in him.

Once the man came Thor followed, deep in him as he let the throbbing member went deep once more. "Don't relax yet kitten." He spoke picking up the body in his lap. The leaner man could not complain for he had waited all his life to be with the blue eyed angel and as they locked eyes, the blonde buck his hips up in his direction. Some how that position seemed to only make it go in deeper. Once hearing a moan out of his lover the big man spoke as he kissed all over his lover's body (that he could reach).

"Which way, do you want me to, fuck you?"

As green eyes shut and his body began to shake with pleasure uncontrollably he tried to speak. "A-anyway, you..ah..anyway you want it babe." The large cock stooped moving in the body and big hands took the body off and putting him on all fours. Fisting a bunch of the soft hair in his hand the other harshly gripped the shoulder for support. With no more talking and the best lubricant known to the blonde he rammed in hard going what seem like even faster, rougher even. Groaning and feeling the slick walls around him he couldn't help but grip the hair and shoulder even harder.

"You're, s-s-such an animal Thor-!" Loki cried out, eyes watering. It hurt but it felt so good, the numbing kind of good.

—

Hours seemed to have passed and every position and speed was mastered/worked out. Loki was unable to stand which was good for Thor, but he didn't want to make his lover suffer. As they lay next to one another breathing heavily the tanned muscular man spoke out weakly. "Would you want to take a shower?" He looked over and saw Loki's emerald eyes starring him down.

"I, can't..walked right now. If you, are willing to take me in, I would love to darling." Before the smaller male could yawn the other picked him up and got off the bed walking to the large bathroom. Sitting Loki to the side Thor turned on the hot water and began to fill the rather large open bath. Till it would fill he sat down and brought the other in his lap. Once long slender arms wrapped around the broad shoulders he nuzzled his head in the curve of his lovers neck.

"I love you Thor, please don't ever, forget that." He was in real pain but it was the good kind. Even though the large muscular man tried to say sorry it was brushed off. Kissing the bruised pink lips lightly he looked back to see the tub being near to being full. So shutting off the water and slowly submerging his love's body in it he turned to light a few candles (now that it was dark).

Loki smiled at the sweet sentiment gesture and looked at the glowing tan body. He was perfect, on the inside and out but then his smile faded. "Where, are you going?" Thor chuckled and said nothing. As a moment passed and the naked body walked back into the bathroom he crawled right behind the other and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Loki close. After a short kiss and a few smiles exchanged he could feel Loki drift off to sleep.

The blonde hair blue eyed man looked at closed eyes before he quickly slid something on a finger before grabbing a washcloth and soap to wash the delicate body. Loki soon woke up during it but enjoyed the soft touches way too much to complain. They were soon done washing in the marble tub before draining the water and going back to the bed.

Once in bed and curled up close to each other Loki spoke. "What of Sif?"

He groaned. "She is with a new friend, I doubt she would notice me gone."

"Oh…either way, this is good." He leaned up and kissed Thor, laying a hand on his chest once settling back in his arms.

"Yes, it is. Goodnight kitten."

"Stop calling me that." The blonde only chuckled before they fell asleep happy in a warm embrace.

—

Loki opened his eyes to find himself still in Thor's arms. He did not mind but he had to go to the bathroom.

Once wiggling his way out of the giant's arms he slid to the side of the bed and noticed something green on the floor. He bent down to pick it up with his left hand. Once picking up the bear he noticed something on his finger. His smile dropped and he looked over to what he thought was a sleeping figure, but only a smiling one.

"I see you found your gifts, or, noticed them."

"Thor…" Loki sighed, running a hand through his hair.

The thin man was soon grabbed once more and brought back down under Thor. "I wanted to let everyone know that you are taken. It resembles mine but it's more your size, you..don't like it?"

"No, I do."

"Then why do you look so unhappy?"

"Because I want it to be real."

The blue eyes met with emerald ones and he smiled. "In a few years, how does that sound?"

"You've got to be joking, that won't work."

"I have a younger brother who's in his young ages. You I've heard had an older brother, also a mistress' son. We could run away together. I could get a job here and support you."

"Thor-.." Loki knew there was no point in arguing, so he just sighed and shook his head yes. "In a few years then." And once more they began their acts of yesterday.

—

Sif smiled to herself in her and Thor's room. as she looked at all her new things, especially the diamond rock on her finger it was soon forgotten when she heard a knock on her door. Getting up with the smile still on her face and a bounce in her step the woman opened the door to see a manilla envelop. Grabbing it and going back inside she opened it and pulled out a tape recorder. She pressed play, soon her smile faded away at the things she heard.

Without even pressing stop she threw it against the wall and it broke. A note fell out of the envelope and she picked it up, rage already in her system.

Dear Sister,

_By now you know about me and Thor. Once again I have won, but this time for good_. I love Thor, so really I should thank you. If you want to make this a game go ahead, but you know by know that I would win. Live out your 'dream' just a little bit longer. Oh, I know you broke the recorder by now also, that was the only proof you were ever going to get, trust me.

Yours Truly, Loki Laufeyson

P.S. That was taken on the night of your wedding.

The girl only grew even more furious proving her brother right. She tore up the little parchment with green ink, tore it to little shreds. By the time she realized what she had done to evidence she could use in court to divorce the cheating bastard it was too late to fix it all.


End file.
